


`{/ YCW ♠ 2k13 } :: And Yet So Far

by The Yullenator (Baniita)



Series: `{/ YCW ♛ 2k13 } Until the End, I'll Fight Alongside You [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Yullen Celebration Weeks 2k13, Yullen Week 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baniita/pseuds/The%20Yullenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yullen Celebration Weeks 2k13 entry. Dec. 29th, Dream Walker: Based on the idea in CLAMP works and other fiction where one has the ability to travel through dreams.<br/>Allen wanders too far, and stumbles across a conversation he wants no part in.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	`{/ YCW ♠ 2k13 } :: And Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Yullen Celebration Weeks 2k13  
> December 29th - Dream Walker  
> [See http://yullen-week.tumblr.com or .livejournal.com]
> 
> I admit to having a good imagination, but I never claimed to be able to write anything other than crack. And there you have it.

_Oh, I've walked too far._

But too far is better than staying within my own realm. The grey figure won't chase me so far, or at least being this far will buy me some time.

I found my feet trampling the loti underneath, and carefully stepped off them, into the mud. My feet sink, but it's not unpleasant, and the mud doesn't cling.

After all, this must be _his_ dream.

The field of lotus is encased in a glass dome, and the centre of the field slowly drips down, time sand in an hourglass. The sky is cracked and can't seem to decide on a colour, as the clouds move in a disorderly fashion, like busy london streets.

A grand greenhouse with colourful hues hovers over the lake. I will myself to step across the water, which ripples with each of my steps. I wonder what kind of flowers that man would grow. I find myself climbing the stairs, following muttering voices.

I peek through the foggy glass, and I wipe it with my sleeve for a better view, but I cannot reach the other side. Instead, I knock lightly on the door, but after a while there is still no response. I enter the labyrinth, and I follow the voices, past hedges, and bushes and pedestals of various height, on which were placed vased flowers of pinks, oranges, lavenders, and blues...

And I can finally hear that voice clearly. I recognize that voice. I usually hear it as cold and gruff, and constantly spewing profanities and insults, but here... it is almost soft.

I miss the exit as I'm in the revolving door, and I spin around once more, and it spits me into an inner chamber. Past the pillars wrapped in vines and soft, faintly glowing white blossoms, he's there.

I know it's him, and yet he looks different. It's unmistakable, once I see his eyes. Sharp, unwavering, but this time they're almost gentle.

These are eyes that treasure her, the lovely woman with the warm smile and sun-dyed hair.

The familiar voice calls her name.

He knew love, then.

And it's... _Unsettling._ I should go.

This isn't the Kanda I know, if I even knew him at all.

I should have never let curiousity draw me in so far. I turn back to the way I came, around the pillars again, but I can still hear her.

_"Yuu, when will you return to me?"_

I walk faster. I don't want to hear this.

_"Not now. I... Still have something I must do."_

I stop. Part of me wants to go back and hit him for giving such a half-hearted answer.

_You should have left when I let you go._

_So... Why do you keep chasing me?_

Someone grabs my wrist from behind me, and I try to shake off the hand, as I turn to the one who stops me.

It's Kanda, of course.

There's no one here now, and the flowers have wilted.

_"Just go back. Do you think it makes me happy to see you bound to me by guilt?!"_ I nearly scream, but there's no echo.

His arm tenses, and I continue. _"There are people who can replace you!"_

_"No."_

_"There are_ _others that can kill me!"_

The other voice snaps, and yells back. _"Who!?"_

I... I bite my lip, and can't answer as I look down. Anywhere but at his eyes, that are surely looking upon me with scorn, without a hint of gentleness anywhere. Not that I crave gentleness from him, of all people.

I laugh dryly. "Hah... I'm _arguing with you, even in my dreams."_

  
_"God dammit, moyashi. Look, I don't have much time left."_ He then moves... and his arms wrap around... to embrace me?

I fight it. (Albeit weakly.)

_"I... No, this isn't... Eh?"_

I can feel my face heat up.

_"Kanda?"_ I call.

_"Just shut up."_ He tightens his hold on me. _"Leaving... As if that's a fucking option."_

_"...I don't understand. I don't..."_

I clench the fabrc on his back in my fist. And after a while, I can only hold him back.

But the embrace isn't nearly long enough, and the ground sinks beneath me, as a hand that tries to hold onto me loses its grip, and the dream fades.

And I wake.

The ceiling flutters, and I turn my head to view my surroundings. Johnny is on the bed opposite, and Kanda is sleeping sitting up on the sofa.

I go up to him, even in the morning chill. The warmth doesn't linger.

"Allen..." he mutters, his eyebrows furrowing, and he has me flushing again.

I press in on impulse, and I... _No,_ there's no way he wouldn't wake from it.

I dive back into bed, and when he wakes, he avoids my eye contact, and I do my best not to do the same, so as not to cause suspicion.

_I want to tell him..._

_That I don't ever want him to leave._

But I don't.


End file.
